Don't Ever Leave
by sunshine-and-klainebows
Summary: Based off of a prompt on Tumblr. The fight happened and Alice looks around the mass of bodies trying to find Jasper.


Don't Ever Leave

Summary: Based off of a prompt on Tumblr. The fight happened and Alice looks around the mass of bodies trying to find Jasper.

**A/N: This was a prompt I saw on Tumblr last night and I decided to write about it, I'll post the prompt at the bottom of the story so there isn't any spoilers :D Enjoy.**

* * *

Alice scanned the clearing, through the mass of dead lifeless bodies of people she loved and hated, looking for Jaspers body. All remaining vampires and werewolves were all helping clear the bodies from the field to make it look like nothing happened. Their dead were place to the side for a proper burial, Seth, and Esme, whereas the Volturi were burned in a bonfire in the middle of the clearing.

"Alice?" she jumped and turned to face Bella who was next to her, helping her. "No-one can find him, maybe-"

"No Bella, he _has_ to be out there, they didn't have the chance to burn him."

"We were going to leave, the majority of it is clear, we'll come back tomorrow ok?" Bella said but Alice shook her head.

"I'm going to stay a little longer; I won't be able to rest until I find him."

"Alright Alice, we'll see you back at the house" then she was gone. Alice continued to scan the clearing but she was quickly beginning to lose hope.

* * *

The brown haired vampire stood in shock as her former second in command's head was ripped from his body and she had to cover her ears at the piercing scream that followed. Everything was falling apart. She scanned the fight quickly, and in a split decision, darted towards her old friend and lover, grabbing his head and body and fleeing the scene.

When she was certain she was far enough away from the deadly fight she stopped and placed Jaspers body on the ground gently. She grabbed his head in both hands and connected it back to the body. Then she waited.

* * *

"Sam informed Jacob that we won, he's on his way home with Renesmee as we speak" Edward whispered to Bella who was still standing in between the trees staring at the clearing.

"That's good," she murmured back.

"Bella, what's the matter?"

Bella sighed. "Carlisle, Esme, Seth and Leah are all dead and Jasper is god knows where. Yes I saw his head ripped from his body but where is it?"

"I don't know love, but we'll figure it out, we always do"

"I don't know how she'll cope if we don't find his body"

Edward's face fell. "She's giving up, I can hear her thoughts, and she is losing hope"

"We should leave her, I feel terrible spying on her like this" Bella said and turned to leave.

"I hope your right Bella" Edward added before following his wife to the house.

* * *

It was ten minutes later when Jasper opened his eyes, gasping for air he knew he didn't need. He sat up gasping and looking around the area frantically until they landed on the brown haired vampire. "Maria?" he questioned.

"Don't attack me, I saved you" she stood up in a defensive position.

"How?" he asked warily.

"Because no matter what you think I did actually have feelings for you, and when I saw that vampire, I don't know who it was, rip your head off i panicked and grabbed your body and head and fled the scene."

"You saved me?"

"You'll be a bit off balance for a while but you're going to be alright" she smiled and he began to smile back when a thought entered his mind and he gasped.

"Alice!"

"She's fine; actually she is down at the clearing right now looking for your body"

"I need to go" he stood up to leave but stopped suddenly and turned back to face his creator. "Thank you" he said quietly and then he was gone.

* * *

Alice had thoroughly searched the clearing from top to bottom three times now and there was still no sign of her soul mate. She froze in place, back facing the forest and she began to sob, tearless of course, but sobbing no less. She was sobbing so hard and was so heartbroken that she didn't hear someone walk up behind her until she was being picked up.

"Let me go!" she screamed kicking whoever grabbed her from behind, trying to escape.

"Alice, love calm down it's me Jasper" her eyes widened and she froze, body going still in Jaspers arms. He put her down and walked around to face her.

"Jazz?" she whispered, as though if she spoke too loudly he would vanish.

"I'm alright Alice, I'm here"

"Jasper!" she screamed louder and jumped into his open and waiting arms, his lips claiming hers as though it would be the last time. "Don't ever leave me Jasper, don't ever scare me like that again"

"Never darlin', never" and he kissed her again, spinning her around in the process.

And in the distance Maria stood watching the heartfelt reunion and realising for the first time in her entire existence, exactly what love was.

* * *

**Prompt: The vision is real and Maria is with the Volturi. When she realises Jasper's head is ripped off she takes his body and head ad goes off into the woods to put him back together. After the fight Alice is still alive and looking around at the burning bodies trying to find Jasper. (Esme is also dead, she decided to stop fighting so hard once she watched Carlisle die, but the rest of the Cullens are alive). As Alice finally breaks down and realising its futile, she won't find his body, Jasper comes up behind her, scoops her up into his arms and kisses her. Maria watches from a distance, finally realising what a great couple they are. **


End file.
